


All Too Well

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Breakup, Canon Compliant, F/F, Past Julia "Jules Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Post-Episode: s03e08 The Stockholm Syndrome Caper, Song: All Too Well (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: I can't say I'm sorry because I'd be lyingbe glad it isn't dear john
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 26





	All Too Well

_Carmen_

I walked through the door of the clocktower with Julia.

The air was frigid.

It felt familiar.

I woke up, remembering my leaving my scarf at her house months ago. She must still have it. 

Oh, her sweet disposition. My wide-eyed stare as I visited new countries. The autumn leaves falling like pieces into place.

I can still picture it, even now.

I know it's long gone. The magic's no longer here.

But there we were, on the little street in Julia's hometown. She almost ran the red because she was looking at me. The wind was blowing through my hair. 

I was there. I remember it all too well.

I was talking with Julia's mother. She showed me pictures of Julia as a baby, still with glasses but having an upgraded bed since then. 

Julia turned red. 

Julia's mom told me stories of Julia on the softball team. 

She told me her past, thinking her future was me.

Not anymore.

I remembered us dancing in the kitchen in the light of the refrigerator, down the stairs.

I was there. I remember it all too well.

I picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. She deserved an explanation.

"Hey Julia," I greeted breathily.

"Hello, Carmen. I'm glad you made it out of there. I genuinely didn't kno-"

"Jules, maybe it got lost in translation. Maybe I asked for too much. But maybe this thing was a masterpiece before you tore it all up. You ran scared. I was there."

"Did you call me again only to- to break me like a promise?" I heard tears in her voice and a soft sniffle after she spoke. "You're so... so casually cruel, just in the name of being honest."

"Julia, I'm a crumpled up piece of paper, lying here because I remember it all too well. You led A.C.M.E. directly to me, almost allowing me to be captured."

"Carmen, I didn't know!"

I hung up.

Time wasn't going to fly without her, more so paralyzing me than anything.

I'd like to be my old self again, but I can't quite find it.

After plaid shirt days and nights when she made me her own, she mails me back my stuff.

She kept my scarf.

She remembers me all too well.

There we are again when I loved her so. Back before I lost the only real relationship I'd ever known.

It was rare. I remember it.

The wind in my hair. She was there. She remembers it.

Down the stairs. She was there. She remembers it.

It was rare. I was there. I remember it all too well.


End file.
